


Way down the rabbit hole, we go

by Care_for_an_egg



Category: Heinoustuck, Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heinoustuck, Angst, Bro is referred to as dirk, Character Death, Character Study, Dave Needs A Hug, Fanwork of a Fanwork, Future, Gen, Heinoustuck Dave, Homestuck AU, Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/No Comfort, Illustrations, Memory, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Minor OC - Freeform, Physical Alteration, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Referenced Mental Illness, Trauma, tags will be added as story progresses, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23224495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care_for_an_egg/pseuds/Care_for_an_egg
Summary: Your name is Dave.You grew up in the beat and the rhythm, with the tick of your heartbeat faint in your ears. The silent ticking that has been a constant in your life is fading, your memory is filled with holes. With each passing day, you feel yourself slip, and your dreams of just spinning music between your fingers fade.The bird is talking to you, telling you it's time for metamorphoses.Your name is Dave, and you refuse.Currently under hiatus for rewrite
Relationships: Dave Strider & Dirk Strider, Relationships to be added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. In the beginning, you refused

**Your name is Dave.**

You grew up in the beat and the rhythm, under the scorching heat that rose from molten bellow, sweltering and suffocating at the highest floor of an old apartment. The place had always been tilting on precarious and being on its last legs.

Once, you know, your home had been named Texas, hammered under a merciless sun for weeks on end. Sure, it's still beaten all right. The skies burn enough almost no life survives here.

**Your name is Dave.**

After a while, the memories you know have become a little fuzzy. You know your assigned name is David Strider, ironically dubbed Dave Elizabeth Strider by your Bro. You know Dirk's temper is fickle, and his moods unpredictable, and he, himself is quite unstable and most certainly should not be in charge of a kid, much less a deformed thirteen years old fresh off the ward.

**Your name is Dave.**

And you find yourself reminding yourself of that in notes you don't remember writing, or drawn on the walls in old red liquid that might have been your blood, once. You are Dave, and despite the guise of cool aloofness and sick irony and rambling tangents, you constantly remind yourself of who you are, lest you forget entirely.

**Your name is Dave.**

And you are terrified to forget that. You don't want to end up like your bro, Dirk (as cool as he is). You don't want to end up like Jade (she was one of your best friends, how could you leave her alone like that?).

**You are Dave.**

You don't want to lose yourself. You are slipping. You refuse.


	2. Reminisce the past, rant a little, and wish things were okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reminisce about the past a little, and hope it will make the future better. It won't but who knows? Not You.

Man, was it quiet. Peaceful, almost. Rarely did you exist without the beat and the song of machines and magma, and the twist of swirling heat around melancholy rap music from your old stereo. It's got you reminiscing about the last time you hadn't been smooth with sweat, a better time that felt like it never existed.

That blurry shit about a mother that loved you and sister you never met, and never talked to over anything but walls of violet text, what was then close and now distant, cause the transmutation warped the both of you. Your thoughts jump from one thing to the next, down the rabbit hole and to the note taped under the boarded-up window sill. Written in red ink, still bright but slightly feathered,

'don't forget, 8:30, patience, check-up'.

In a moment of bittersweet irony, you can't even fathom what it could mean, despite being the author.

It was awfully convenient and had you twittering in annoyance, much to your chagrin.

Like, Yo man? What the fuck. You push yourself to your lumbering feet, like some kinda old man. Jeez at this rate you might as well get yourself a walker and start calling people fucking young'un or something, like ya'll, you gotta go around kicking peoples heels with your cane and clog up the skywalks cause you refuse to let anyone overtake you. Fuck man, maybe that means no more apple juice?? Don't wanna lose the last of your teeth! Start drinking you prune juice bitches, your in for the bubble-wrapped ride of your life! You'll be just as prehistoric as the preserved animals you own, floating around in their little jars on a dusty old shelf.

You run a path you do every day; limp over to the door, avoiding the clutter around the room.

Briefly admire the old jars lined near the corners and various vintage posters cover the walls, that did little in covering the many ugly cracks and patched up holes, then move on. Ignore the stray feathers, keep your wings tucked close and footsteps meek. Stay near the walls. Don't be too loud, you may be able to get a little laxer on the days the caterwaul reaches its peak, but not today.

Check nauseously before opening the door, don't flinch when the laughing starts. Wish maybe things will be okay- before heading to the rooftop or out the window.

Thing's can't stay horrible forever. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eventually, i will go back and edit this stuff, cause it isn't beta'd or anything :0   
> At the moment i'm still trying to get a hang of dave's personality, whilst also suiting it to match my headcanons about the heinoustuck timeline and?? It's hard??? i guess this whole thing was created so I could try and improve how I write characters so :/ I can't fault myself too much. The first few chapters will be short until I become more confident :0
> 
> I'll be adding in an illustration later today if I have the time.

**Author's Note:**

> So! this is going to be different from what I usually write. This will be the first fanwork I've shared, so I hope that goes well??? This time around i think my motivation will stay around to finish this. :D To be fair, i've never written dave before. Let's hope I do him Justice :D
> 
> Rating will go up the more the story progresses.


End file.
